One Kiss From You (English)
by Opal Chalice
Summary: It was a kiss from a man who had waited years for this moment, and feared that moment would never come again. Because he is Severus Snape. Cold, dark and mysterious. Like a challenging puzzle. Not everyone can solve it. Not everyone dares to approach him. Except Hermione Granger. Pairing Sevmione/SSHG. Fluffy. Oneshot


**Author's Note :**

**Hi. I'm trying to translate my new story, from Bahasa Indonesia to English. English it's not my first language and I do my best with no BETA, so please forgive for the bad grammar and misspelling. I hope you can enjoy it :)**

**One Kiss From You**

Severus walked down the corridor, checking the empty classes along his patrolled. His sharp eyes wandered around every corner. His footsteps were steady, but he didn't make a sound. The tip of his black robe billowed and occasionally fell to the floor.

Surrounded by quiet atmosphere makes his feelings calm. Severus will not deny that this is the most awaited moment during the whole day of teaching. A time when students no longer created a commotion in their class and blow up their cauldrons with incorrectly brewed concoctions. The students had asleep on their beds in their respective dormitories, and gave Severus peace which was unfortunately not permanent.

But as ever, not all students choose to sleep. There are also a handful of empty-headed kids who are determined to break the curfew. The reasons are also various, sometimes it makes no sense. Starving in the middle of the night, imsomnia, sleepwalking, and the most dangerous — wanting to secretly meet their boyfriend/girlfriend.

For the last reason, the offenders are easier to find. Usually Severus often caught them in front of the Room of Requirement or in the Astronomy tower. These two places are known as the most favorite places for make out. Oh, those reckless students will certainly deal with Severus and have to prepare for the worst. Detention and deduction of house points. They should know better before wandering in the middle of the night at Hogwarts, doing foolish things.

So far, his patrol has not found anything. There hasn't been a single violation that could give him a reason to cut points from another house.

Well, understandable. Today is the first day of school after the Christmas holidays. Who is stupid enough to make their house lose points on the first day of school? Severus frowned. Not a Slytherin, of course. A Gryffindor? Most likely.

Severus's hunch led his foot to go to the Astronomy tower. Maybe he can get something interesting in there. Hm, hopefully tonight there will be something interesting, where he can deduct a points from another houses by a significant amount and make Slytherin in the lead.

He climb the stairs silently to the top and listened carefully, trying to catch something unusual. Everything was still quiet and dark. Only the sound of the night wind blowing to fill the emptiness.

Severus almost turned around to leave the tower until a faint hint of a familiar scent hit his nose.

Oh, no, Severus thought. Not her.

The unique and sensual blend of raspberry, rose, vanilla and musk tease his sense of smell. It made his heart beat fast and something between his limbs that didn't need to be mentioned woke up with enthusiasm.

Damn, he cursed. Not now.

Even though he hates to admit it, the scent of this perfume can always arouse his passion. But maybe this reaction is not only caused by the scent of the perfume, but also because of the charm of the wearer.

The charm of Hermione Granger. The current teacher of Transfiguration and also the head of Gryffindor house.

"Merlin," Severus hissed, trying to brace himself.

Guided by the gentle caress of the scent, Severus's eyes turned to the figure who was standing staring out the window. Illuminated in faint ray of light, Hermione's body seemed almost blend into the gloom. Severus wanted to runaway but his body freeze where he stood.

"Professor Granger," Severus forced himself to speak.

Accustomed to dealing with unexpected situations, his voice sounds calm and emotionless. No one would have thought that there was currently a thunderstorm inside the heart of the Potions Master.

"What are you doing here?"

"Professor Snape!"

The owner of those seductive body immediately turned around and gasped in surprise.

"W-why are you here?"

The corner of Severus's lips formed a thin smirk.

"If I remember correctly, I'm the one who asked first, and according to the courtesy, you have to answer if someone asked you to, Professor Granger."

Hermione's eyes narrowed, she seem hurt.

Strangely, instead of being annoyed by Hermione's expression, there was a strange tickling sensation inside Severus's chest. It feels almost like an excitement.

"I hate when you do that!"

"Do what?" One of Severus's eyebrows rose. His eyes were dark and shining, two obsidian orbs showing an interest.

"Treated me as if I were still on of your student! In case you've forgotten, I was graduated five years ago! For Merlin's sake, I have been your colleague for the past three years, Severus!"

This time Severus could not help smirking.

If only Hermione knew that in these past years he had often thought of things they could do together — which forbidden to do to their colleagues. No, that woman could got a heart attack if she found out.

"You must be patrolling, and I didn't realize it was late at night," Hermione said calmly. "Well, Professor Snape, I'm just stargazing."

"Without a telescope?" Severus asked, clearly in disbelief.

"I'd rather see stars with my naked eye. It's a common practice. People do it all the time." Hermione raised her chin a little, as if challenged Severus to disprove this statement.

Severus - who was currently trying not to think of Hermione and naked in one sentence - could only stand still. Rumbling that raged in his chest increasingly intense. As if, there was a strong wind that wriggled and wanted to break out of him. All of his five senses seem more sensitive than usual.

His eyes could catch the silhouette that loomed over Hermione's figure in the dark and presented it as an absolute form. His ears were even able to hear the sighs and soft breaths that came from the young beautiful woman in front of him.

Meanwhile, the seductive fragrances of her perfume so intoxicating, almost made him forget himself. The sensation created by this intense temptation spread all over Severus's body. Unconsiously he was approaching Hermione.

What happen to me? Severus was confused.

Oooo000ooo

Hermione held her breath as Severus approached her slowly. She tried to stand still when Severus was right in front of her, even though her heart beating fast.

With this close distance, Hermione could feel the warmth emanating from his tall body. She looked up and welcoming Severus's gentle caressing breath. Unconsciously she smiled, staring at the stunned expression of the man who had once been her Potions teacher.

Hermione always thought that intelligence was one of attractive atribute that was hard to resist. A person may or may not be physically attractive, but their intellect stands out more than their physical features.

So it was not surprising if she idolized Severus Snape. He was brilliant at concocting potions, tough in dueling, and clever when facing difficult situations. All of those was a combination that can make her fall in love.

After Voldemort's defeat in the Battle of Hogwarts and the secret story about Severus's past exposed to the public, the public opinion of the wizarding community were changed. Especially the women who sympathize because of the sad love story of Severus and Lily Evans.

Of course Severus did not need sympathy. He always avoided when Lily's name was mentioned.

Severus and Lily's relationship was never more than friendship, which ended after Lily chose James Potter and Severus joined to become Death Eaters. Discussing it as if their relationship was more than that would only rubbed salt into the wound.

Recently, Severus always treated Hermione like a good colleague. He respect her opinion and begin to accept her input, although he still cynical and sarcastic as always. But after Severus realized there was an atrraction between the two of them, he tried to stay away. This made Hermione sad, feeling unwanted.

"What did you do to me, professor Granger?" Severus whispered in Hermione's ear. His voice was soft, barely heard. Hermione knew he was trying hard to control himself.

His dark eyes were mesmerized, as if inviting Hermione into his soul.

"A love charm? Or a love spell?"

Hermione snorted, somewhat offended. "So this is how you flirt with a woman?"

Hermione's heart almost burst out from her chest when suddently Severus wrapped his hands around her waist and pulled her to his embrace. Both Hermione and Severus were silent for a few moments. As if trying to learn each other's body language.

"What are you doing, Severus?" asked Hermione, a faint tremor ran through her body.

Hermione thought she'd snap with the anxiety eating into her as she waited for Severus to reply. She had wanted him for so long. Her brown eyes widened in surprise as the man brought his face closer.

His long fingers traced Hermione's jaw line, leaving warm traces on her touched skin. A pleasant tingling spread throughout her body. Both of her legs went limp when Severus's lips caressed her lip gently.

From what was originally gentle, the kiss became increasingly wild and hot. A kiss that makes Severus's soul wanted to soar into the sky. A sweet intoxicating kiss.

Severus's first doubts about kissing Hermione had been washed away by the sheer pleasure surging through him. It felt so good, so right. Eventually their pulled away because they need to take a breath.

Hermione felt the hot sensation on her lips. Her eyes were still closed, enjoying the euphoria that penetrated into the bottom of her heart.

So this is what it feels like to kiss Severus Snape, she thought. Soft, hot and passionate. Totally different from his dark and stern impression. For a moment Hermione was stunned. Speechless. Her heart now clenched with the recognition that she had fall in love with this man.

A look of surprise also graced Severus's face. But his surprise turned furious as he looked up and found a mistletoe hanging above them.

Oooo000oooO

Magical mistletoe from Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. It was not the ordinary mistletoe. This enchanted mistletoe can trapped two unsuspecting people who walked or stood under it and they can't get out untill they kiss.

Tonight as he was patrolling, Severus found some mistletoes hanging in the dark corners of the castle. Certainly it was the work of students who wanted to steal kisses from the victims they are targeting.

All of those mistletoe had been destroyed by Severus with reducto spell. All but one, it seems. Severus did not think he would be one of the victims.

Angry and embarrassment made his face turn red. Now he knows why he suddenly acts out of consciousness. Impulsive. Like some hopeless romantic guy. Hell, he couldn't look at Hermione's face as he step back from her.

"I'm sorry, Professor Granger ..."

"Hermione," the woman interrupted. "Call me Hermione."

Her palms gently caressed Severus's face. The faint smile on Hermione's lips made him realize that she was not angry at all. Even her beautiful brown eyes sparkled. She looks very happy.

One of Severus's eyebrows rose. He wondered.

"Hermione?"

"I was the one who hung those mistletoe, Severus."

For the umpteenth time that night, Severus was surprised. His throat almost choked up. He did not know what to say. Hermione's gentle caress on his face must have screwed up his mind.

"Why?" he whispered.

"Because I've waited too long," the woman replied, staring hard at Severus as if wanted to skin him alive. "You're really insensitive."

Severus was silent. It's not that he insensitive, but he just doesn't want to repeat his past mistakes. He ever felt the bitterness of rejection and he did not want to feel it again.

"I want this, Severus. I want you," Hermione said with trembling lips. "And I will not let you go until you give clarity about our relationship."

The corner of Severus's lips twitched, almost smiling. Seeing the determination in Hermione's glittering eyes, he was convinced that she would instantly hex him if he refused to explain.

Hermione Granger is not Lily Evans. Yes, that is very clear. Hermione has a fire of passion in her. Also her loyalty can't be doubted as she had demonstrated when accompanying Harry Potter to hunt down the Horcruxs. She is a fighter and does not hesitate to fight for what she wants. Right now what she wanted was Severus.

Hermione gasped when she saw Severus draw his wand. The man aimed his wand up, chanting the reducto spell and blowing up Hermione's mistletoe. Shimmering fragments rained down on Hermione and Severus.

Before Hermione could speak, suddenly Severus slid his arm around her and pulled her close. He buried his face in Hermione's thick curly hair while whispering right in her ear. "If you want me to kiss you, just say it so, my sweet."

**Finite Incantatem**

**Please**** review. Thank you :)**


End file.
